


El cazador y el Guardian -AMOLAD

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Violence, leyendas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: La leyenda de un amor que termino en tragedia, por la ambición del hombre.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Kudos: 1





	El cazador y el Guardian -AMOLAD

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

_Ideal original de zadrack._

La ambición es una droga poderosa, agota el alma y envenena nuestro ser, cuando la reina de un poblado perdido en Gran Bretaña fue cegada y consumida por aquel sentimiento, decidió contratar a un grupo selecto de cazadores para darles una misión en el boque de Darring, encontrar el preciado cascabel de oro blanco.

El cascabel, era una joya excepcionalmente valiosa, no solo por su peso en oro sino porque con él se podía llamar la primavera y desvanecer el frio invierno, calmar a las bestias, y embellecer el ambiente, pero las leyendas contaban que su guardián era un sátiro del bosque quien a sabiendas que el lugar era peligroso, se ocultaba en lo profundo de este.

La reina ordenó a sus hombres buscarlo, traer el cascabel y serian gratamente recompensados; entre aquellos cazadores, Leonard Spindler sobresalía entre todos, su piel extrañamente bronceada, con ojos verde chartreuse eran llamativos por encima de los hombres rubios y pelirrojos que avanzaban hacia el bosque.

Todos partieron a los escabrosos bosques de Darring, los cuales estaban cubiertos por nieve cuyo frio te cortaba la piel y te congelaba el habla, los alrededores de aquel lugar tenían fama sobrenatural, eran escenarios de criaturas fantásticas que deambulaban buscando a su presa, hadas, grims y duendes recorrían sus helados confines, observando ocultos a los forasteros que se perdían en sus senderos.

Splinder caminaba a paso firme a pesar que la nieve se hundía debajo de sus botas de piel de buey, el frio no calaba en sus mejillas, a pesar de su tono bronceado, el clima de Bretaña era ya asimilado por él, portaba sus armas en una mochila color camel de cuero curtido, y su enorme abrigo de lana era lo suficientemente grueso para soportar los embistes del gélido aire del bosque de Darring.

Las criaturas le abrían paso, su aura era amenazante para todos aquellos que sabía que portaba en su bolsa de piel, variadas armas de plata bendecida con hierro forjado, suficientemente fuerte para partir en dos a un hada, camino entre arbustos espinosos y árboles frondosos, algunos de sus rivales tenían perros de caza, otros armas más poderosas.

Pero él nos las necesitaba, solo tenía que tener fe en encontrar al guardián del bosque, ser más inteligente y ganarse la confianza de las dríades que habitaban el lugar.

\- Dríades, acudan a mi llamado - cantó con melodiosa voz, unas pequeñas luces verdes salieron entre los árboles, sobrevolando a su alrededor, esperando saber, ¿Por qué fueron convocadas?

\- Hijo de barro, osas molestarnos - escuchó entre tintineos el cazador, observando aquellos seres que parecía avecillas cualquiera.

\- ¿Dónde está el guardián? - preguntó, extendiendo ambrosía, el éxtasis de las hadas, quien se excitaron al ver aquel manjar en sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo tienes ese alimento? - cuestiono la líder de la manada de Dríades, acercándose sigilosa, pero Leo fue más rápido y la atrapó con su mano libre.

\- Habla... ¿Dónde está?

\- Eres valiente, molestar a un dríade es peligroso, hijo de barro - susurro la criatura la cual aleteo furiosa, pero Leo tenía un guante de hierro, que era una prisión para las hadas, lo cual provoco que esta no pudiera huir.

-Habla... o te dolerá perder tus alas- amenazó, con voz queda.

La dríade suspiro, su ambición por la ambrosia la llevó a no medir las consecuencias de su acercamiento con el cazador, así que relato la ubicación del sátiro, el cual estaba sobre la montaña más alta de Darring escondido esperando la primavera.

Leo soltó a la pequeña hada y puso ambrosía a su alrededor, ocasionando que ella se concentrara en el líquido ambarino que llevaba a las criaturas a la locura.

Una vez lejos de aquella manada de pequeñas hadas, Leo subió por la cuesta apartando abetos y pinos, por caminos surcados, donde los lobos olfateaban el suelo, y las águilas de nieve cazaban a sus presas para sobrevivir, por la bruma espesa Spindler tenía la pista de como continuar hasta el final de su meta.

Encontró la cueva después de dos días de caminar, era un montículo de piedra negra, con nieve alrededor, un sonido precioso emanaba de ella, una flauta de pan se escuchaba haciendo eco en lo despoblado del bosque, derribando la nieve por el efecto causado.

Leo tenía un cuchillo curvó en su mano, capaz de cortar la piel gruesa de un fauno, pero no espero ver aquella visión, recostado sobre la nieve un cuerpo blanco desprovisto de camisa alguna a pesar del frió, vestido solo con un taparrabos marrón, cuyas piernas largas asemejaban a un venado del bosque, además de sus piernas unos enormes cuernos de ónix le daban una imagen irreal.

Era tan etéreo, con ambas manos tocaba una dulce melodía que envolvió a Leo y lo hizo suspirar, no quería matarlo, no hubiera podido acabar con tan hermosa criatura.

\- Hijo de barro, ¿A qué has venido a mi morada? el invierno es largo y falta mucho para la primavera -susurró en un canto que provocó que a Leo lo embargara un temblor ante tan celestial timbre, con las sensaciones a flor de piel él se acercó al mítico ser.

\- Vengo de confines lejanos, a buscarlo señor - murmuro inclinándose, mostrando su respeto ante aquel sátiro que sonrió al verlo, Leo no encontraba el cascabel que mencionaba la leyenda pero el cuerpo sinuoso de aquel ser se acercó a él, y al fin pudo verlo.

El cascabel estaba en su cola...

Si arrancaba aquella pieza el Sátiro moriría, y por alguna razón Leo no quería eso, así que acercándose a él pudo tocar su mano, el guardián del bosque se alejó de él, buscando poner distancia entre los dos.

\- ¿Quieres lo mismo que todos? - murmuro con voz cantarina, Leo se sintió ofendido, al saber que el sátiro había sido molestado por otros.

\- Yo no soy igual al resto, te lo demostrare - susurró Spindler dejando un cuarzo blanco a los pies del guardián, y alejándose de la cueva para acampar afuera.

El sátiro tomó el objeto y lo guardo en la tierra, para ver crecer una pequeña flor, abrazándose a si mismo por el gesto tan espontaneo del cazador.

Mientras tanto Leo bajo de aquella loma y llegó a un prado nevado, llenó de vegetación congelada, poniendo una pequeña casa de campaña, decidió esperar a la mañana, necesitaba ganarse la confianza del sátiro, pero no sabía con qué propósito.

Escuchaba a lo lejos aquella flauta de pan, que lo arrullaba en el canto de la noche nevada, calentando su corazón y su cuerpo helado por el frio.

Cada día el cazador le llevaba un presente al Sátiro, quien no podía salir de aquella cueva hasta que pasara el congelado invierno; Desde una flor congelada, hasta piedras cuarzo eran depositadas a los pies del guardián del bosque, quien ya no le temía a aquel hombre, quien siempre amable lo visitaba a pesar del frio helado que calaba hasta los huesos.

Pero las provisiones escaseaban y Leo tenía que regresar a su pueblo, el ultimo día entro a aquella cueva, pero esta vez el sátiro se acercó a él, y puso sus manos en su rostro, sorprendiéndolo, la confianza había sido ganada y era la oportunidad de Spindler de sacar ventaja, pero no, no lo hizo.

Dejando que aquel ser acariciara su rostro, cerró los ojos ante aquel cálido y sorpresivo contacto.

\- Mi nombre es Des, guardián del bosque, nunca se lo he confesado a ningún hijo de barro - susurró el guardián en el oído del cazador.

\- Leo Spindler, mi respeto hacia ti me han hecho viajar por kilómetros- murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- No hay ambición en tu corazón, eso me alegra, otros hubieran acabado conmigo en este estado tan vulnerable, el invierno nos debilita a las criaturas de bosque - murmuro observando su cascabel de oro y agitándolo un poco, la calidez de la fogata que alumbraba el lugar rodeo a ambos, poniendo nervioso a Spindler.

El guardián acorto la distancia de ambos, dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, agitando el corazón del cazador, quien hizo un esfuerzo magnánimo para no tocarlo y profundizar aquel contacto.

\- Tengo que irme - susurró Leo con los ojos cerrados, saboreando aun el sabor de ambrosia de la boca de aquel fauno, la risa ligera de aquel ser agitó de nuevo su corazón.

\- El invierno acabara mañana, te veré en el sendero del bosque, espero que puedas acompañarme al ocaso, para entonar canciones y compartir más tiempo juntos - dijo aquel ser, dándole un ligero abrazo.

El cazador se despidió del sátiro, bajando por el sendero de la montaña rumbo al pueblo donde había partido, su corazón latía orgulloso de haberse ganado la confianza del guardián, y deseaba regresar para mirarlo, y sentir más de aquel cálido contacto, la travesía se le hizo eterna, caminando llegó al pueblo, donde la gente murmuraba que la reina había mandado más personas en busca de aquel cascabel.

Leo fue reconocido como uno de los primeros, pero él negó cualquier acercamiento con el sátiro, rechazó haber visto al guardián y se abstuvo de opinar con respecto a la ubicación de su recorrido, pero aun así uno de los soldados de la reina lo apresó.

\- ¡Suéltenme! - gritó Leo, quien fue golpeado para revelar donde estaba aquel fauno.

Faltaban pocas horas para el encuentro, y Des salió de la cueva, agitando su cascabel, llevándose el invierno de los árboles y alrededores, con su flauta de pan cantaba y entonaba una melodía sin igual, atrayendo a su alrededor a los animales ocultos en el bosque.

Al llegar al sendero unas cuerdas de hierro apresarón sus piernas, haciéndolo caer.

Varios cazadores lo rodeaban, tomándolo violentamente de sus manos y piernas, discutiendo como llevarse el cascabel que pertenecía a su cuerpo, tocándolo y ultrajándolo a pesar de sus gritos de dolor y agonía, Des luchaba por librarse, pero débil solo los dejó hacer con él lo que les plazca, sintió las embestidas y el pesar desgarrador de la intromisión de los cuerpos ajenos en el suyo, mientras las lágrimas mezcladas con gotas de sangre que manaban de sus heridas se combinaban, mudas testigos de la bestialidad del resto sobre aquel guardian del bosque, quien termino atado a una enorme roca de grafito, con la sangre manando de si, y el rostro desencajado por los golpes.

\- ¡Lástima que sea parte de ti, tu cuerpo sería útil para más cosas! - le escupió un cazador en el rostro, mientras lo pateaba en el estómago, Des se encorvo de dolor, ante la brutalidad del acto, llorando por saber que su final estaba cerca.

Un cuchillo se blandía en la oscuridad del atardecer, y bajaba violentamente por su cuello, para Des, todo se volvió negro.

Leo llegó a como pudo al sendero, herido por culpa de los guardias, vagó por la nieve arrastrándose hasta divisar el camino donde se reuniría con Des, pero el carmín adornaba lo blanco de la nieve, quien cubría un cuerpo amarrado a una enorme roca, un alarido de horror brotó de la boca de Spindler, quien se dejó caer cerca del cuerpo.

Sin su cascabel, ni parte de un cuerno, el cadáver del sátiro yacía ante la nieve, un charco de sangre era lo único que quedaba, lagrimas amargas salían sin tregua, la culpa carcomía sus entrañas, Leo gritaba de dolor al ver a su amigo muerto ante él.

Destrozado desamarro el cuerpo frágil, observando la brutalidad del acto, esos labios llenos de ambrosía, y su cuerpo lesionado y ultrajado, lo sostuvo hasta llevarlo a la cueva, donde lo enterró con dolor, mirando como la sangre había manchado sus manos.

Si, la ambición lleva a la locura, y esta nunca es buena consejera, Leo no podía hacer nada por aquel guardián del bosque, quien murió defendiendo el cascabel y fue violentado.

\- Perdóname, tú no merecías esto... Des - y tomando un cuchillo de su bolsa, Spindler, llevó a su pecho y clavó el objeto en su corazón, manchando el suelo con su sangre, en perdón a la tierra por la falta de uno de los suyos.

\- Hijo de barro soy... y en barro me convertiré - susurro para caer sobre aquel montículo donde ahora descansaba el guardián.

En el pueblo, los cazadores perdieron el cascabel, este al ser cortado se pulverizó como si de vidrio se tratase, llevando a los involucrados a la locura por tremenda perdida, la reina murió tiempo después, sin conocer la leyenda de Darring, donde el cuerpo del fauno, fundido con el cazador, dieron origen a un campo dentro de la cueva.

Un sendero de caléndulas y prímulas adornaban los cuerpos, los cuales murieron entrelazados, en un fiero abrazo más allá de la muerte.

N.A. observen esta belleza de dibujos, cortesía de mi amigo y kohai Zadrac. La historia tiene muchos detalles de culturas antiguas.

*Druidas, son hadas del bosque.

*Ambrosía es el alimento de los dioses.

*Sátiro y fauno es parecido, pero no encontré muchas diferencias por eso los use como sinónimos.

*hijos de barro, es la manera de referirse a los mortales, debido a que en polvo nacimos y en polvo nos convertiremos.


End file.
